The present invention relates generally to tire inflation devices and systems, and more particularly to tire inflation devices and systems that may be used in businesses that service motor vehicles and/or motor vehicle tires and wheels.
Conventionally, when a motor vehicle tire is repaired or replaced, the tire and wheel assembly is placed in a tire changing machine so that the old or damaged tire can be removed from the wheel. The new or repaired tire must then be remounted on the wheel and re-inflated to a desired pressure. The re-inflation steps may be performed when the tire and wheel assembly is on the tire changer or they may be performed using a standalone tire inflation apparatus.
During the re-inflation process, it is sometimes difficult to create an effective seal between the radial edge of the tire and the wheel, such that the tire cannot be properly inflated. To aid in forming an effective seal between the tire and wheel, an air blast process may be used. In this process, a blast of high pressure air is directed from an air blast nozzle toward the tire and wheel assembly to cause the tire edge or bead to move outwardly, thereby engaging and sealing against the wheel. Consequently, the tire can be properly inflated.
Thus, the present invention also pertains to a tire inflation apparatus that includes air blast functionality. In conventional tire inflation devices, the air blast process is manually controlled by an operator. First, the operator must determine visually or otherwise whether an effective seal has been created between the tire and wheel. If an effective seal is not present, the operator may position an air blast nozzle and/or move the tire and wheel assembly so that the nozzle is properly oriented to deliver an air blast to create the required sealing forces. Using a footswitch or other device, the operator manually activates a valve or other control mechanism to cause a high pressure air blast to be released from the nozzle. After the seal is created, the tire can be inflated to the desired pressure. When these steps are performed while the tire and wheel assembly are on a tire changer, the safety of the operator may be compromised in the event of an over-inflation accident. In tire changing operations where the re-inflation process is performed in a separate tire inflation apparatus, the operator may still be required to: (a) manually determine that a seal has not been formed; (b) manually control the movement of the nozzle and/or or tire into an air blast position; (c) manually activate the air blast mechanism; and (b) attempt to inflate the tire after a seal is formed. These manual processes are inefficient and require the operator to be present during the entire inflation process.
What is needed, then, is a tire inflation apparatus used in wheel service applications that provides enhanced safety and improved efficiency.